Spell
A spell is a type of skill that a character can use to cause certain effects during combat. Spell types * Class spell * Common spell * Invocation spell * Special spell See also Category:Spell for a list of all spell pages. Level Spells are improved and new spells are learned as your character reaches new levels. Regular spells have 3 levels, and improve automatically as your character level increases. Each regular spell has a spell variant with a single level. Spell variants are learned during the later character levels, long after their regular spell counterparts have reached level 3. Characteristics Note: Using some Class Set Items can have an effect on specific spell Characteristics. Each spell has several characteristics that affect how the spell can be used and how the spell performs. These characteristics are: Critical hit probability This is the probability that the spell will be a Critical Hit. Not all spells have critical hit effects. Casts per turn This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn. (You are of course limited by the amount of AP you have available.) Casts per turn per target This is the number of times you are allowed to cast the spell each turn on a particular target. For example, Retreat Arrow can be cast several times in one turn, but only on different targets. (You are of course limited by the amount of AP you have available.) Recast interval (Cooldown) This is the number of turns you must wait before casting the spell again. This applies mainly to spells with duration effects. Some spells may only be cast once per battle. Global Cooldown is when all characters in the fight share one cooldown for a specific spell, for example when Invisibility is cast by one Sram, all other Srams in that fight cannot cast it and instead have a Cooldown, making it possible to only cast Invisibility on one Sram in a fight. Modifiable range Spells with this property can have their range either increased or decreased by equipment and other spells. Spells without this property will always have the same range. Line of Sight Spells with this property must have a clear line of sight between the caster and the target. Spells without this property will ignore obstacles. See Line of Sight for more information. Linear Spells with this property can only be cast in a straight line, parallel with the lines of the grid. An example is the spell Attraction used by Sacriers. Diagonal Spells with this property can only be cast in a straight line, from the corners of your character (opposed to Linear). An example is the spell Boomerang Daggers used by Rogues. Free Cells Spells with this property must target an unoccupied cell. This applies primarily to movement spells and summons. Spells without this property may target either an unoccupied cell or a cell occupied by a player or monster. (It is helpful to be aware of this characteristic. If you are not close enough to an opponent to deal damage, you can still target a buffing spell on an unoccupied cell near you and give yourself the buff.) Area of Effect (AoE) Spells with this property have an effect on more than one square. See Area of Effect for more information. Accumulation (Stack) Spells with this property have a limited number of effects that can be put on an opponent/ally. For example the Ecaflip spell Rekop can only stack once, meaning that further using that spell on that target will not work. (Most spells are already making it impossible to stack it more than the limit by applying other restrictions, such as cast per turn and cast per turn per target.) Forgetting a spell You can get your spell points back from a spell by clicking the + sign near it in the Spell interface and choosing a lower level of the spell. Monster spells Monsters can also cast spells, though some monsters may share class spells, most will have their own individual spells. History Before version 2.45: Each time a character reached a new level they would receive 1 Spell Point. These spell points were used to boost spells to a higher level, with level 6 being the maximum. A total of 15 spell points were needed to boost a single spell to level 6. * It cost 1 spell point to get a spell from level 1 to level 2. * It cost 2 spell points to get a spell from level 2 to level 3. * It cost 3 spell points to get a spell from level 3 to level 4. * It cost 4 spell points to get a spell from level 4 to level 5. * It cost 5 spell points to get a spell from level 5 to level 6. You could not boost a spell to the 6th level until your character level was high enough. The formula for class spell was 100 + character level required to first learn the spell. For example, with a spell that you gained when your character reached level 20, your character would have needed to reach level 120 before you could boost that spell to the 6th level. With the other spell types (see Spell types above), the character needed to be at least level 100, as these spells did not have a level requirement to be learned. Category:Spell Category:Game information